(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for securing a fixture base to a fixture mount via a dual wedge.
(2) Description of Related Art
There exists in the field of manufacturing the need to mate a tool mount to a base fixture. In such instances, the tool mount is often times quite heavy and may be extended into and suspended in a caustic environment. One such instance involves electron beam physical vapor deposition (EBPVD). There is therefore required a locator apparatus for securing tool mounts to bases that can be repeatedly used without degradation to the locator requiring substantial retooling.
With specific reference to EBPVD, it is not uncommon for one large wedge to hold an entire fixture in place inside an EBPVD coater. In use, operators have a tendency to drive the wedge in place using a large hammer to secure the heavy coating fixture. This in turn destroys the machined slot by enlarging it beyond the size of the wedge. As a result, the fixture needs to be sent out to have the slot welded back to size. However, it is almost impossible to reproduce the original flat surface of the locator with a weld resulting in a repair with a radial point contact instead of a flat. As a result, the fixture can rotate loose, causing the fixture to jump and bend itself due to the 2000 deg. coating process.
What is therefore needed is an alternative to the single wedge design currently in use.